


A Bloody-Good Time

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen, Periods, Strange Magic, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, this was definitely not what Marianne expected to happen today.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you are not fond of periods, or discussions on them, do not read this fanfic!

This was the last thing she wanted to happen today.

\------------------------------

Marianne flew threw the halls of the castle; her dark brown hair fluttering around her head, legs somewhat numb, arms filled with pieces of parchment, wings burning from the attempt to carry everything in trip. All morning she had to deal with noblemen, court officials and her father, who had assigned her to read through the recent letters the kingdom had received from neighboring villages and kingdoms. 

She was more than happy to read them, since she would usually have to either read letters in the presence of the court, visit the villages outside of the kingdom, or any other task that seemed to be too easy for an official to do. At least there were only a few, and she could read them on her own time without the pressure of judgmental eyes watching her every move.

It was still morning, but too late to go back to bed. She shrugged and folded her wings, deciding to give them a rest before she had to do anything else important. 

*Maybe I can get in a few extra hours........*

Marianne finally reached her room and dropped the parchment down on her somewhat cluttered desk. She let out a sigh of relief and jumped onto her bed. She snuggled up into the bed's rose petals with a very loud exhale, "haaaaaaaa......." 

\------------------------------

Spring had officially begun three days ago; fairies flew around the fields without a care, elves planned the next parties for the season, and even the goblins came out from their dark haven to join the festivities the season had brought. Everything seemed right.....

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

......until that.

Marianne shot up from her bed to hear her sister's high-pitched scream echo from down the hall. She jumped from her bed quickly to her bedroom door. She quickly opened it and started down the hall. 

She growled slightly at the sight of passing fairies walking towards the sound. She quickly told each one Dawn was fine and that her was merely spooked by a passing ladybug. She waved them away and continued down the hall, wings unfurled.

*God, this hallway is long.......*

Her wings led her straight to where the scream was heard and she stopped to knock on her sister's door. 

"......Dawn?......Are you okay-" She paused at the sound of faint crying.

"Marriane?...." Her sister's voice seemed shaky, almost too quiet to be heard. "Please come in....and close the door behind you...."

Marianne opened the door to Dawn's room to see her lying on her rose bed, a blanket covering her lower half and hands, tears streaked her face. Her blonde hair stuck out in every direction, showing that she had just woke up. 

"Dawn!" She closed the door and ran to hug her sister; an act only done in dire situations. "Oh my god......what happened?" She put her hands on her sister's face, inspecting it, her face contorted with worry.

"....I- I don't know......" Her voice still shaky and quiet. "....I- I woke up.... and found my hands...." She lifted one up from underneath the blanket. The tips of her fingers covered in blood. Marianne's face changed from worry to comprehension. "....and my thighs....." She lifted the blanket to reveal the beginning of blood stains on her thighs, nightgown and bedding.

Dawn started to whimper a bit and Marianne pulled her close into another hug. "Oh Dawn....." She held back a laugh; not at her sister's reaction, but her own. Dawn shuddered a bit and leaned back at her sister's reaction. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Dawn....remember that thing we were told about in our science lessons when we were younger?" She looked into her sister's eyes. "That when a female reaches a certain age, something happens and then afterward they can have kids?" Dawn looked back at her sister in confusion at first, but after processing the information, her face showed realization and she nodded. 

"Wasn't it called a period?" 

Marianne nodded. "Yup. Fairies get their period for twelve days per season-" 

Dawn interrupted, "Is that why I'm all bloody?"

Marianne pause and then laughed, "Okay impromptu biology lesson begins now....."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of reaching 100 hits, here's just some notes I wrote down before I published the first chapter.

-Fairies  
*period lasts about 12 days per season  
*fairies have a normal cycle, but are the most fertile in the spring/fall and least fertile in the summer/winter  
*they also have a more intense pms than humans/elves/etc, but it varies from fairy to fairy like humans/elves/etc.  
Ex. 1: extreme mood swings/all around moodiness  
Ex. 2: cramps and headaches can be so painful that a fairy can not fly around or move for a while (see comments for the suggestion via moonlit_wings)

-Dagda and Marianne convo  
*after Marianne explains to Dawn, she goes to Dagda and tells him what happened  
*(he would have come after she screamed, but he tried flying over, so he was winded for a while)  
*nurses/handmaidens talk with Marianne about situation, Dawn receives many a painkiller

-Bog and Marianne convo  
*after convo with Dagda, Marianne goes to complain about council meetings and how she almost had a heart attack at Dawn incident  
*Marianne expects Bog to be confused, but he actually gets it  
*Marianne is confused, so Bog explains the goblin cycle (via Griselda)

-Goblins  
*period lasts about 9 days per season  
*same cycle as fairies, but are most fertile in fall/winter and least fertile in summer/winter  
*goblins do not have pms though; they are angry/sensitive/etc during the period itself, then return to their normal state

-Elves  
*same cycle/period/ovulation/etc as humans

-because fairies/goblins basically only have four periods a year, it made sense to me that the "side-effects", if you will, would be worse than what humans usually have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue this fanfic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (By the way, disregard the next end of chapter notes. Thanks!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my first fanfic!
> 
> In the next chapters I might bring in Dagda, Bog or Sunny, but we'll see....
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave me a comment if you have any suggestions on writing!


End file.
